The war
by CSMichaelis
Summary: War has come to the demons and Sebastian is called to fight with his father, will it destroy the Michaelis family? No flames. A darker Michaels family tale. I don't own black butler, only my characters.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian stood before his parents, their faces showed the deep concern they felt in their hearts.

"Sebastian, my son, it gives me great sorrow to call you here for this matter. Truth be told, I would rather not involve you at all." The devil growled.

"Father, whatever it is that you need, I-"

"My son, ever loyal and brave, as future king, you know what is expected of you, in times of peace and of war."

"War, father?"

"Indeed. War is coming my son, then enemy will be difficult to vanquish and poses a threat of the highest caliber."

"There is very little to threaten demons, what could possibly be so terrible?"

"They are coming Sebastian, the beings more evil than makers if weapons capable of ending the lives of all we hold dear. As king, I am to fight as well. It is your duty to protect the demons at my side, you and Mordred. Ciel will-"

"No, whatever you need me to do will be done, I will not place my mate in danger." Sebastian declared firmly.

"My dear son, I am so sorry to say this, your precious Ciel was I'm danger from these attackers from the moment he fell in love with you, and your children as well may be targeted in an effort to get to you and claim our home. Your mother and sister are as well. This is why we cannot allow the enemy to make it this far."

"I see. Tell me, what will become of Ciel and my children while I am away?"

"They are welcome to come here. There is plenty of room, many guards."

"Ciel will not go quietly, he will argue and fight every step of the way. I know my mate well, this is not something he will stand by and watch happen."

"I know, your mother has already had the same reaction, they are a lot alike."

"And if I don't return, what then?"

"Your family will be cared for. Ciel will take the throne until he sees fit to pass it to one of your children. I will never ask you to do anything that I myself would not. Sacrifices must be made sometimes for the greater good. Even the Angels are concerned. We have precious little time to prepare, I urge you to go to him and explain, make him understand. Get whatever you may need in order."

"Y-yes father." Sebastian bowed.

"You may go." Sebastian turned to leave, he had no idea what he would tell Ciel. He could already hear the protests and shouts of anger. He knew the children would be upset by his absence. Cynna could handle things, and Ciel would have the servants to help. Ciel was sure to hate him, a part of Sebastian wanted Ciel to in hopes that the pain wouldn't be so intense.

Sebastian returned to his home to find it quiet and seemingly empty.

"Ciel?" He called through the hall, he checked every room he passed but found no one.

"Ciel, where the devil are you?"

"The young master's in the other building, the children went with Cynna and Finny into town." Mey-Rin answered.

"What is Ciel doing there?"

"I don't really know mr. Sebastian, but he was very upset,yes he was. He said something wasn't right."

"Thank you Mey-Rin, please continue with your work." He said making his way out the front door and across the yard. He pushed open the door to find Ciel staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

"Ciel, are you alright love?"

"No, I'm bloody well not alright." He snapped.

"What has caused such pain my dear?"

"What did your father want?"

"That's why I must speak to you Ciel, something is about to happen that-"

"Don't go."

"Ciel, I- what ars you talking about?"

"Ann told me, tell your father no. He can take Mordred, not you." Sebastian sighed.

"Ciel I have a responsibility as future king to-"

"You have a responsibility to your family, your children. Don't go, they can get someone else."

"It is not that easy Ciel my father-"

"Damn it Sebastian, I don't care, I need you, the children need you."

"Ciel I would love nothing more than to stay, I cannot."

"Tell him no, or I will."

"You must understand.-" ciel felt the rage building inside him.

" don't talk to me about understanding, you can't go."

"You know I love you Ciel, I-"

"Liar, if you cared for me, even the slightest bit you wouldn't go. You said you'd give up anything for me."

"That does nor include the lives of my mate or my children, I only want to protect you."

"Then stay here and protect us.'

"You are being very selfish, childlike, you will not even attempt to listen to reason."

"Childlike, selfish, what way is that to speak to me?"

"You're acting it. When you and I can talk about this civilly-"

"Shut up and get out." Ciel growled. Sebastian complied.

He would give Ciel time to understand, he had no desire to leave his family, but had no choice. He knew it would cause Ciel pain and that there would be no comfort if he didn't return from battle. He only hoped Ciel would forgive him one day


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel threw open the door open to the throne room angrily to find the devil sitting alone.

"Ciel, I've expected your visit, and I know you have many things you wish to say, I am sure I have throughly earned it. I invite you to speak freely and act as you will."

"I don't give a damn whether or not you invite me, you'll hear me either way. How could you do this, do you even know what you're doing, taking a father from his children, and with the very real possibility that he may not cone back. He may be your son but he's my mate, we need him."

"Ciel, I wish for nothing more than the safe return of my sons, and you have my word that this decision was not made lightly and if he was not a vital part of-"

"He's vital to our family!"

"I know that, if I thought any differently, I would not have supported your bonding. You love him and he loves you, I swear Ciel, if I get the chance, I would give my life so that he may return to you. I have no wish to see my sons perish, nor do I want my son's family to feel that pain and suffer. I have left instructions that in the event neither of us live, you will be king until you see fit to pass the crown."

"That's great, really lovely. So I should tell my children that they're never going to see their father again but that It's alright because their grandfather is replacing him with a chair." Ciel burst into tears.

"Ciel, I know this is difficult, and you have my most sincere-"

"It doesn't help!"

"I know. Nothing will until Sebastian is home. You're so much like his mother.I will do everything I can Ciel, I will take every precaution possible. "

"Precaution... Wonderful. Those solve everything don't they?"

"No one said that Ciel. I know you are very upset and angry-"

"No. You're wrong, I am so far beyond upset and angry that I have passed the point of no return with you!" Having heard Ciel's pained voice Ann entered, tears in her own eyes as she wrapped Ciel in her arms.

"It's going to be alright, I feel just as strongly as you do dear. I don't want anyone going out there. I'm so sorry." Ann sobbed.

"Is there no other way Ann?"

"No. Not unless somehow they change their minds which will never happen. You and I both know that Sebastian is very difficult to contend with. he knows you will be waiting for him and will do everything he can to come back to you. You are everything to him, we just have to believe that our loved ones will return unharmed to us."

"Ciel-" the devil sighed, the sound of the beast's voice only angered the young demon more.

"Shut up, I can't stand to hear anymore from you!"

"It is very clear to me that you would be a king to rival even myself, the way you speak to me is-"

"I will speak to you any damn way I want. Not only are you trying to take my family apart, you insult me by trying to replace the father of my children with a piece of furniture, what the hell is wrong with you?" Ciel raged leaving Ann's embrace to face the devil.

"I would get it all out now, after this conversation you will never again speak to me with such disrespect, family or not-"

"Disrespect, aren't you disrespecting me, your own son-"

"I am your king!"

"You are a monster and that is all you will ever be, you've lost my respect, my loyalty and if it wouldn't hurt my children you wouldn't ever see them again!" The devil roared in anger, but Ciel didn't back down.

"If Sebastian does not come back and you do, I promise you that you will not know what peace is, you will have an entirely different war on your hands."

"Ciel, honey-"

"Do you hear this Rhiannon?" The devil roared pointing to Ciel.

"I do, and I cannot say I disagree entirely. I do understand him as a mate, and as a demon." She placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"Come with me dear, let's go calm down."

"There is no calming down." Ann held him close once more.

"Honey, let's go have some tea and talk already?" Ciel nodded, even through her tears Ann was kind. They left the throne room and walked down the hall to Ann's room.

"Ciel, believe me my dear, I know this pain and I know that you are hurting beyond any words that exist. Don't think that I have not said harsh things to him. I am ashamed, but I would not take them back. For the sake of your children and yourself, you must calm down. You love your family and are willing to do anything to protect them. I admire that. You cannot show your children all this pain. That does not mean you should hide it all, but it is not good for any of you." Ann explained gently.

"I love you as though you were my mother Ann, but I will never apologize." Ciel said.

"I will not ask you to, he admitted to me yesterday that he knew you would be furious and would take whatever you said to him, in truth, it did not require one. I love you as well, just as my own child, that hss not should both just take a few minutes." Ciel agreed and attempted to let Ann help take his mind off of the situation.

Sebastian was surprised to find Ciel missing, Cynna and Finny had been put in charge of the children.

"Where has Ciel gone?" Sebastian asked.

"To see the king. He was terribly upset." Cynna answered.

"Why would he-" Sebastian's heart dropped as the thought of his Ciel going down to the king. He could only imagine what trouble Ciel may get onto."

"Cynna, please continue to watch over the little ones." He requested.

"Daddy, will mommy be home soon, he did not give me naptime hugs." Rachel sobbed.

"Soon Princess. I am going to get him now."

"Will you give me naptime hugs?" Sebastian embraced his daughter. He hoped that it wasn't to be one of the last times he held her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian made his way to the throne room where he could hear his father growling angrily and hoped Ciel wasn't with him. He opened the door slowly.

"Father?" He asked calmly.

"If you're looking for your mate, your mother has him. That boy needs to learn that he cannot-"

"Yes, father I will speak to him, he very hurt by this situation and I can-"

"So is your mother, she did not threaten another war upon my return, nor tell me that if it would not hurt your sister, I would never see her again!"

"He said that about our children?" Sebastian asked in surprise.

"He did."

"My poor Ciel, his heart is so filled with pain, may I go to them?"

"Be my guest, your mother said something about tea." The devil gestured in the direction Ciel had gone with Ann and Sebastian followed.

"Poor Ciel, what has my big brother done to hurt you?" Beth asked hugging him.

"I'm just very unhappy." He didn't want to involve her in the situation.

"Like mother?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mother has been unhappy too."

"Drink your tea Bethy." Ann said softly.

"Yes mother, I was only wondering."

"I know sweetie, no harm was done." A knock at the door put an end to the conversation.

"Who is it?" Ann called out.

"Only me mother." Sebastian answered.

"Come in dear." The door opened slowly and Sebastian stepped in.

"No boys allowed for tea!" Little Beth declared.

"My dear sister, Ciel is-"

"He is different, I like having him for tea."

"I see. Ciel, are you alright?"

"Am I supposed to be?"

"I would like for you to be. I just spoke to father and he told me a few things that I would like to talk to you about when we go home."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Do you plan on staying angry with me forever?"

"Much longer." Sebastian knelt beside him.

"Even if I told you I love you more than anything?"

"Why should that change my anger?"

"You still love me do you not?"

"That has nothing to do with it." Ciel said turning from him..

"My beautiful, precious mate, mother of my children, how can you be so cold when I kneel before you begging you for forgiveness?"

"Why should I?"

"Because as badly as you hurt right now, all you want is for me to hold you and tell you it will be alright, am I wrong?" Ciel didn't reply.

"Come here Ciel."

"No."

"You know as well as I do that you want to, please come here."

"You really must have done something awful big brother."

"Elizabeth!"

"Sorry Mother." The young girl became silent.

"Ciel, I will stay here this way all night if I must."

"You do that, it doesn't bother me."

"Ciel, I know this is your way of protecting yourself, however I must tell you that what I am about to do is for your benefit as well as my own." Ciel looked at him.

"What are you-" Sebastian pulled him from his seat and held him tight, Ciel's head rested on his chest.

"It's alright." The older demon soothed, stroking his mate's dark hair.

"It's not, I don't want you to do." Ciel sobbed suddenly, grabbing onto Sebastian.

"I know love, I am not fond of this either. I swear to you that I will do absolutely everything I can to come home for you and our children. I love you so very much."

"I love you too. I'm holding you to your word, I don't care what you have to do, you come home."

"Certainly my dear one, I shall think of you each second I am away. The children will need you to be strong for them. They need their mother to tell them it will be alright, let them know that no matter what may happen, they still have a mother who will always be there."

"I want you to be there too. They need their father just as much."

"It is my hope that I am able to be. For the present time my Ciel, please do not be so angry with me. I would very much like to be a family again." Sebastian shifted Ciel in his arms and began to nuzzle him softly.

"Alright." Ciel agreed.

"Thank you."

"Thank me by remembering your promise"

"As long as I have you waiting here for me, I will."

"Big brother?"

"Yes beth?"

"Does this mean Father will stop being angry, because you and Ciel are not upset at each other?"

"Beth, father needs some time to calm down. He will be better in no time."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Mother, are you alright?"

"I'm afraid not my son, I am thinking that later, your father and I should talk as well." They said goodbye and Sebastian carried Ciel home.

"Mommy!" Rachel cried.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"You did not give me hugs for nap time, daddy did. Did you forget?"

"No Rachel, I just needed to take care of something."

"Oh. Mommy, are you still angry with daddy?"

"No. It's alright everything will be okay." Ciel said.

"Then daddy does not have to leave?"

"Rachel, I still must go. It was not because your mother was angry with me. It is something I must do. But I want you to always remember that I love you and your brothers very much."

"I can remember that, because you tell us a lot." Rachel grinned

"Good. It's very important that you always know this."

"Daddy, you will not be long will you?"

"I certainly hope not. Now go have your nap."

"Okay Daddy. Goodnight mommy and daddy."

"Goodnight princess."

"Now Ciel, if It's alright with you, I would very much like to spend some time with you. Shall we go to our room for some quiet time?"

Ciel nodded and Sebastian carried him up the stairs. Sebastian intented to hold Ciel close as much as possible, they both needed the comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian stood before the king once more, also with him, were several other demons, including Naveen. Ciel and Alois had been forbidden to attend, as hard as they tried, they couldn't get in. They dropped into the chairs set in the hall.

"This can't be happening!" Alois cried, Ciel put a hand on his shoulder.

"I wish it wasn't. I'm sorry Naveen has to be with them. It's not going to help, but if you want, you can stay with me at the castle, and I'm sure Ann would invite you to stay here when they-" Ciel couldn't finish his sentence, it was too painful.

"Thank you. I-I'm sorry about Sebastian too. That's not fair."

"Life, even as a demon is unfair." Ciel said.

"Everything gets taken from me, my brother, my life, my- my child now my mate."

"You're brother was given back to you, you still have Hannah, me, the children, victor, It's going ti be okay, I'm sure Naveen will come home to you."

"Do you really think so?" Thr blonde boy asked hopefully.

"If anyone can make it back, It's going to be Naveen and Sebastian."

"You're right, we're just being silly, aren't we?"

"I hope so."

"How long can a meeting take, I mean, It's just instructions on when to meet right?"

"That's what Sebastian said."

"Must be a lot of them."

"Or maybe the king is just-"

"Ciel, Alois, come with me my dears." Ann called, the boys didn't need told twice."

"Ann, is everything alright?" Ciel asked. The queen pressed a finger to her lips and motioned for them to follow. The turned the corner into the tea room which was just on the other side of where the king spoke to the demons. She locked the door behind them and motioned them to the wall where they could hear muffled voices.

They listened.

"So what does that mean for us?" A gruff voice asked.

"It means the enemy will first attack our food source in an effort to weaken us." The devil growled.

"Humans?" Naveen voice joined the conversation.

" we must feed eventually, and without our mates, we have but one option, we must not let that happen. I have spoken with the angels, they are fighting on our side this once"

"Majesty, isn't that their war not ours, are they not the ones that are tasked with such things?"

"Usually yes, however these creatures can bring an end to humans, Angels, reapers and even our kind. Their goal is to create a new world in which they reign over all that moves. We have no choice."

"There can be no peace as before?" Sebastian asked.

"My son, I know your concern is for your family, I have attempted peace before I even mentioned this war to you. I sent three messengers to the three most powerful leaders of their army." He paused.

"And what happened father?"

"They were returned to me...I will spare you the details." Alois gasped causing Ciel to pull him away from the wall.

"Quiet, I know It's hard, but they can't know we hear them, if you can't handle this-"

"I can."

"You need to be sure."

"I'm positive." Both returned to their places.

"This is the reason we must turn to you. We will meet here in one week and begin our training. You have until then to say goodbye to your families, chances are you will never see them again." Ciel's heart sank at the kings words. He felt Ann's hand on his shoulder.

"Sebastian and Naveen. Stay behind please, everyone else is free to leave." There was a slight pause in the conversation as the other demons followed their orders.

"Please sit down, I want both of you to understand that as king, you must always be willing to make difficult sacrifices, even when it involves your family, no matter how much you love them, this being said, I love Alois and Ciel dearly, even after our meeting the other day yes my son. Alois has lost a great deal during his life, but gained much since becoming a demon. He has the love of the royal family behind him, but Naveen, you share a true love rivaled only by my son and Ciel. I myself cannot take you from your rightful place at the front line of battle. Which is why your commanding officer has special instruction for you, before reporting to me, you will see him."

"Yes majesty." Naveen said.

"Sebastian, my youngest son, my pride, you have chosen a strong, loyal mate who has very obviously put his heart into your bondage and your family. He was more than willing to contend with me and showed no sign of fear or backing down. He is a rare being and frankly my son, I believe every word he said to me, I cannot blame him in the least. He is the rare exception, in other words, I would very much like to keep Ciel on our side. It is my belief that your mate is fully capable of beginning a war with me and I will admit to you that it is very doubtful I will win. I do not wish to cross Ciel Michaelis. This being said yoi too will receive special orders as well as your brother, Sebastian do not give me that look." The devil said.

"Father, I cannot be held responsible for my actions toward him. He has done far too much to my family."

"For your mother's sake, as well as mine Sebastian, as beg you, do not do any of the following. Do not use your brother as a personal shield, do not trip Mordred and run if you are in a difficult situation, do not try to use him as some sort of decoy and damn it Sebastian, Mordred is not to be used as an easy out or-"

"But father, he makes such a wonderful shield, do you not recall-"

"Maybe you do not recall your mother's reaction."

"He's a better shield tgan a brother, why not use him for what he is good for?" Naveen laughed, the king however did not sound amused.

"Enough."

"Yes father." Sebastian replied.

"Now, you are excused and I will see you on the appointed day, at the appointed time. You are both excused."

"Quickly boys, have a seat, we shall have a cup of tea, Alois, please unlock the door quickly and quietly, Ciel, please bring the tray closer to our chairs and have a seat." Alois and Ciel made quick work of their jobs and just managed to settle in when Naveen and Sebastian came looking for them.

"Having some tea with mother I see, how nice."

"Ann usually does ask us to tea if we're here." Ciel took a sip from his cup.

"Yes, we were just catch up, Alois my dear, how are you finding life as a mate?"

"It's lovely, Naveen's very good to me, I'm glad to have him. Ciel and Sebastian are lending us their house down here and we have a three month old puppy that I...love very much." Alois tried to sound convincing but Ann was not easily fooled.

"The things we tolerate for our mates is extraordinary. Love makes us do those sorts of things."

"How can you possibly not like our puppy, precious?" Naveen asked sounding hurt.

"Can we talk about this another time please?"

"Of course, you enjoy your tea and then when you're ready to leave, we can talk about it when we get home, just tell me one thing, do you wish me to get rid of him, I love you that much."

"No, I don't want you to."

"Are you sure because you-" Alois stood up.

"Ann, thank you for today, I think we should be going."

"Ciel, It's nice seeing say hello to the children for me." He gave a polite bow to Sebastian as he pulled Naveen from the room.

"I know that reaction every well, Ciel does that when we begin arguing and we are not at home." Ann giggled.

"Very interesting." She said.

"You should see what happens when we are around the children mother, Ciel and I both try not to argue in front of them so what he does is-"

"Sebastian, hush." Ann shook her head in amusement.

"You two remind me of myself and Sebastian's father."

"Really, that is interesting."

"I don't believe I need to tell you my dear Ciel, but the secret to the argument between the Michaelis boen males is-"

"Mother, please."

"Sebastian, It's not politev to interrupt your mother." Ciel chastised.

"Well, you've got it my dear, you take the reigns and guide the conversation, and it works as far as your bondage as well." After several hours, Ciel and Sebastian said goodbye and made their way back to their own castle. Before opening the door to the main floor, Sebastian stopped him and knelt down in front of him.

"Ciel, I want to speak you about something that my mother said to you about taking the lead in our bondage. He took hold if Ciel's hands and looked into his eyes.

"From the very first day I met you, you've held the reigns, you have been able to guide me into this life we now cherish, you have walked with me through changes and stood by my side no matter what the situation." He held up Ciel's hand with his bonding rings.

"For years now, you have held a different set of reigns, the ones to my heart, take them and never ever let go, promise me?"

"I promise.'

"Good, then that means you accept control, tell me what it is you want most and I swear I will do it."

"Come home to me, be safe, and remember while you're out there that I love you so very much. Don't try to be a hero of any sort, just come home." He wrapped his arms around the older demon holding him tight.

"Is this your wish?"

"Yes."

"Then it shall be done."


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian held Ciel close to him as they sat on the walkway where Sebastian had told Ciel guards used to patrol during the night in the times of knights as he called it. They gazed up at the stars silently, in truth neither knew what to say on their last night before Sebastian had to go.

"You don't have to do this." Ciel said wrapping his arms around his mate tightly.

"You and I both know that I have no choice my love."

"Tell him you're not going. You have small children and a mate that love you so much. Stay here."

"To do so would to bring shame and disgrace on my family, upon the crown."

"I wouldn't feel ashamed at all, as long as I have you who cares about the crown, you once said you'd give it up for me."

"And you said you would not ask that of me."

"Maybe I lied."

"Are you asking, you do understand that would mean our family would be banished from hell, from our home, my Mother would not be allowed to see her grandchildren, we are as good as dead to them. Anyone who associates with us after that would be banished as well."

"I don't care."

"I know this is painful, but I am doing this for us, if they get close enough, if they realize I have a mate and children, they will kill you all simply because you are my mate. I will not let that happen."

"The children will be safe with Ann, but if you die, I can't promise I won't follow."

"Ciel, I need you to live regardless, the children need their mother."

"They need you too, I need you."

"Did I not swear to return?"

"War doesn't work like that. Those things won't leave you alone just because you promised your family you would come home."

"No, but I want you to believe in me, the way you did as my young master, you did not doubt my ability then. Believe in my love for you, it will lead me back to you. Please do not ever think it is a good idea to leave our children in this way. I want you all to live and be healthy. You can raise them to be strong demons Ciel, but this is not something I want you to think of now. Just know that I love you more than you will ever know. I will communicate with you as often as possible. Be brave my dear one, for all of us."

"I can't."

"Yes you can Ciel, you are a very powerful demon, strong enough to rival my father if it came to that. If the devil fears you, you can manage a bit of bravery until I return."

"Are you sure I can't talk you out of this?"

"Unfortunately yes. Until then however, please allow me to hold you a while longer."

"I just wish you wouldn't let go."

"Precious one, please don't cry." Naveen said holding Alois close and rubbing his back gently.

"It's not fair, don't leave me."

"To protect you my beautiful one, I must. You will take Hannah and Luca to our cousin Ciel and then you will all go down and stay with the queen, you like aunt Ann don't you?"

"Ann's wonderful, but you won't be there. I love you Naveen."

"I love you too Alois, never question that, though I will not physically be by your side, my heart will foralways be with you."

"I couldn't stand to lose you, stay with us." Naveen placed a hand under his mate's chin and forced the cyan eyes to look into his sparkling emerald ones.

"You know there is nowhere else I want to be than with you. You have been hurt so much, I do not intend to add to your pain. You are without a doubt the best thing that has happened to me. We are both very young and have our whole lives a head of us, I will not allow that to be taken. I promised you the day we became mates that I would give you an eternity of love, loyalty and everything you should have had to start with. I will come back. You're far too important to me . It is only because I have you that my life holds such value." Naveen kissed his mate and wiped away his tears.

"Stay please, I'll do anything you want. I'll change my mind, we can try again if you stay, I know how much you want-"

"Alois, my love, my light in the dark, I would one day hope that you and I would have one, but I would never want you to do so unless you were ready, and after what happened- it has only been recently that you have allowed me to hold you. I fear that it would be too much for you at the present time, and the stress you are showing, the pain you have, I couldn't put you through it."

"I'll go too."

"You mustn't do that, if I lost you, my life would surely end."

"And you think I could be okay without you?"

"You have to be, your brother needs you to be, as does miss Hannah. Cousin Ciel will-"

"Ciel is a good friend, but he can't do anything to stop this."

"No, he can't take away your suffering, but the two of you could come together and help each other through a difficult time."

"But It's not the same."

"I know. For now, I want us to enjoy our time, and before I go, I would very much like to see you smile for me, you are so beautiful Alois, it pains me to see you in tears."

"Promise me you'll do whatever you have to do to come back Naveen." Alois pleaded.

"I swear on my life that if at all possible, I will make it back to you, and when once again, you are in my arms, that is where you will always stay."

Mey-Rin lowered herself onto a chair outside the throne room, her thoughts were on her young master and the tears that were often present when he believed he was alone.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Finny asked.

Don't know, we can only hope." Bard said.

"The poor young master loves Mr. Sebastian so much, it just has to work, for his sake and our little masters and mistress. Yes it does." The maid frowned.

"It will do you no good to worry about it, it either will or won't. Personally I am hoping for the best possible outcome." Claude said calmly.

"Why are you even here, you don't even like Alois and Naveen." Finny pointed out.

"That is not entirely true. Alois has suffered quite enough, at the hands of others as well as my own. The boy knows true pain, despair so deep it is most difficult to come back from, much like your Ciel. Like you, I cannot and will not sit by as this continues."

"You're nothing like us, we love our young master, we could never do anything to hurt him." Finny said angrily.

"You're right, I didn't care for Alois Trancy anywhere close to what you feel for Ciel. Even I have limits to what I would allow Alois to go through. I myself don't understand it, but since he lost the baby, and I - it doesn't matter now, I am here for the same reason you are. I want to prevent more pain for my former master. It is the very least I can do."

"I'll say it is, after what you did to that boy, you deserved what you got."

"Quite right, Sebastian Michaelis was not harsh enough, I have believed this for some time now."

"Pardon me, the king will see you know." The female demon said peering out of the room.

"Thank you Tani." Mey-Rin stood up and led the group inside. They stopped just steps away from the king and knelt down, their eyes cast to the floor.

"The four of you have come to me with a request I understand." The beast growled.

"Y-yes majesty, we have. Finny, Bard and myself would like to thank you for seeing us and ask rhat you excuse Mr. Sebastian from the war, in return, the three of us will take his place." Mey-Rin explained nervously, they could only hope that their request was accepted.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rise, alll of you" the devil said as he stepped down from his throne. The four demons obeyed.

"I admire your willingness to trade places with my son. It shows a very strong loyalty to your masters. I see in each of you three a love for the family."

"Of course we love them majesty, they're good to us, they've offered us a home, a family and a purpose for our lives. Then they left us and we were so sad, all we had were memories, the young master allowed us to keep the home, then mr. Sebastian came for us and said we could have it all again. Only now we have little masters and a little mistress, we're part of a guard for the family as well as having the jobs we did before. They mean a lot to us " Finny said. The devil approached them resting a hand on the gardener.

"Young Finny, I can understand your reasoning, it is a noble request but one I am afraid I cannot accept." They felt their hearts drop.

"But majesty, I'm very strong and Mey-Rin's good with weapons and bard was a soldier and-"

"Finny, you three are experienced in fighting humans, possibly other enemy is much worse. I thank you for coming to me and I wish I could grant your request, you see, it is within our family history spanning from the beginning of our kind that the royals protect their people, and to allow this would end the tradition of-"

"But, Mr. Sebastian has children, little ones, and the young master-" Mey-Rin began in a panic.

"I know. Ciel is a strong demon, an excellent Mother, my son loves him so strongly there is nothing that can separate them."

"If he dies, the young master-"

"Will be alright in time, this place will belong to him should my son fall."

"But majesty, the young master only wants his family, how can you be so cold, and to your own son?"

"Finny!" Mey-Rin and Bard cried in unison.

"You have my final word."

"If we die, we're only servants, we can be replaced, yes we could."

"Sebastian can't be, he's a father, a mate and damn good at both."

"I see working for Ciel has caused you to channel his argumentative nature. I will say no more." He turned to Claude.

"You Claude Faustus, the spider demon, what was it that you wish to ask?"

"Only that I may trade places with Naveen, majesty."

"Naveen is part of this family, he too has a duty to serve in our army."

"Majesty, he is young, only a little older than his mate. They have an eternity, I am grown, I am stronger and willing to sacrifice my life in his place."

"I cannot replace him Claude, but I will offer you this, if you truly feel that strongly, I will allow you to join us, if you come, I will place you very near Naveen, you may act in an emergency, it is the job of our soldiers to look after each other, am I clear?"

"Yes majesty, thank you." The devil nodded.

"You are dismissed." The four demons left without a word. Once in the hallway, Bard placed a hand on Finny's and Mey-Rin's shoulders.

"We failed the young master and Mr. Sebastian." Finny sobbed.

"We tried, yes we did."

"Yeah, can't say we didn't, don't know why he let Claude go." Bard grumbled.

"Because I am capable of changing into a spider, I can fight, and I can spy, have no fear, I will also look after Sebastian if I can."

"That's not very conforting."

"Perhaps not, nevertheless I shall." They parted ways and the servants made their way up to the castle where they were met by Cynna.

"What were you three doing down there?" He asked sternly.

"Failing miserably." Bard answered as they continued to the stairs and up to their rooms. Tomorrow would be a very long, painful day.

Sunrise found Ciel and his children walking with Sebastian down the long hall of his father's castle. Ciel was trying desperately to keep it together for his children. Their servants trailed behind.

"I want all of you to be good to your mother while I am away, no hard time, Rowan, do not fight with your siblings. Rachel my dear, no tears please, Vincent, don't allow Rowan to get to you. Evian, my eldest son, look after your mother and your siblings. Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes, it is very important that the oldest be very brave and set the example for his brothers and sisters. It's also important to take very good care of mama because he always takes care of us."

"Very good." As they came closer to the throne room, it was harder for Ciel to hold back his tears. Evian took his hand.

"Don't cry Mama, I am here, I know I am not dad but I still love you." He whispered wiping his own tears away.

"I love you too Evian." They found that Alois was already there clinging to his mate.

"Can't we just turn around and go home?" He begged.

"Precious, I would love to, but you know that can't happen. I love you so much, please don't cry, you are so beautiful."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I know. I don't want to leave is something I must do." Naveen kissed his mate.

Sebastian couldn't help but feel bad for them."

"Good morning my family." The devil said in an attempt to ease their nerves.

"You can say that couldn't you, with what you're about to do to us, this morning is far from being good." Behind the devil, Mordred appeared.

"Baby brother, Ciel, children how-"

"Say one more word and I'll kill you right now." Ciel said angrily.

"Oh you mean little thing, I was only- call it off!" Mordred cried hiding behind his father as Ciel let go of Evian's hand and started toward him.

"Ciel, my love, the children are present." Sebastian reminded him.

"Children."

"Yes?" Four sad voices called back.

"Turn around and cover your ears." The children obeyed.

"Ciel, another time." Sebastian said grabbing his mate.

"No time like the present." Ciel growled.

"Mama is very angry, I hope he is better soon." Evian said to his siblings.

"Yes, mum can be scary, but I am not afraid, he is not angry at us. He is upset with Grandfather and the bad man."

"Poor mommy!" The twins said in unison. Sebastian shook his head, his children always found a way to amaze him.

"Ciel, try to calm down, I know you are angry with me but-"

"Don't talk to me. Either one of you, shut up."

"You have some nerve telling the king-" Mordred said from behind the devil.

"Sebastian, let me go." Ciel's eyes flashed crimson.

"I cannot do that Ciel, I know exactly what you will do, I cannot allow you to get yourself into that situation.

"There's no 'situation' if they turn around now and leave."

"Ciel, to do what you are thinking would result in severe punishment you wouldn't even get-"

"But I have a good defense." Ciel said still struggling.

"Which is what?"

"The devil drove me to do it."

"Not good enough I'm afraid." Sebastian managed to pull him closer, in a tight embrace. Ciel relaxed slightly in his arms.

"Isn't this better my dear?"

"It would be my doing if he had his way. By laws set by myself, he would be within his rights to do this. Ciel, I am going to instruct my son to let you go, I would like to see what you can do." The devil moved forward.

"Father, you are insane, do you not recall what happened when last he and I met?" Mordred asked nervously.

"I am bigger and stronger Mordred."

"I cannot allow this." Sebastian said sternly.

"I will not harm Ciel, I just believe it is-"

"You don't understand father, I am more concerned for you and mordred."

"Let him go son."

"Father-"

"It is alright, allow him to be free." Sebastian sighed and released him. Ciel tried not to react to him this time.

"You wanted free, come and show me what you planned to do." The beasts massive feet made a clicking sound on the floor as he moved.

"Don't provoke me."

"Grandfather is going to get hurt, oh poor grandmother, what will she do?" Rachel sobbed.

"Grandfather is in big trouble now, he is making mommy angry."

"Maybe mum will be easy with him so grandmother will not be sad."

"Mama will hurt grandfather if he keeps going, this is not good brothers and sister."

"Poor grandfather!" Four voice cried.

"Not going to-" the devi's eyes widened as Ciel had enough and attacked. The monstrous howls from the king filled the hall and caused Alois and Naveen to stare in shock.

"Call it off Sebastian!" He roared as Ciel grabbed on to his horn and dragged him to the floor.

"I could break it and not give you a second thought." Ciel said coldly holding the beast down.

"Sebastian, get him-"

"No. Leave him be, your father pushed him into this, he can get himself out." Ann said. Ciel held him there a moment longer before releasing him.

"I'm sorry Ann, I shouldn't have let it come to that."

"He asked for it. I do not usually stand for such violent acts but as this one was clearly provoked, you need not apologize." She said embracing him as though nothing happened.

"Are you feeling better Ciel dear?" She asked, though she already knew the answer.

"No. I'm not going to feel better until Sebastian comes home."

"And I will Ciel." Sebastian said gently. Ann released Ciel who immediately held onto his mate.

"I love you so very much Ciel, never forget that. You and our children are very precious to me, nothing in this world could keep me from you."

"Do we really need an army father, can we not just send him?" Mordred whispered.

"Silence." Ann demanded.

"We must go now, the others are already waiting in your mother's garden. Come Sebastian and Naveen, we need to join them. I've already allowed you more time with your families than the others had to do what they needed." The devil growled. Sebastian turned to his children.

"Daddy, please stay here, we love you very much." Rachel sobbed.

"Princess, I cannot stay. Come say goodbye little ones." The children rushed into their father's arms each holding him tight as they cried.

"Dad, please be careful, we want you to come home, do not let the monsters take you away." Vincent sniffled.

"They won't."

"Will the monsters come get us daddy?"

"No Rachel, that is why I must leave you, so that I may keep them away."

"Dad, will you please come home soon?" Rowan asked.

"As soon as possible."

"I will be a good boy and take care of everything." Evian promised.

"You're always a good boy."

"M-Mr. Sebastian, please be careful, we'll miss you." Finny sobbed.

"I will be Finny."

"Mr. Sebastian?"

"Yes Mey-Rin?"

"I hope you get home safely."

"And soon." Bard added. Cynna simply couldn't stand to be there, he and Sebastian said their goodbye the night before as well as Tanaka. The older demon turned suddenly to Alois.

"Since you will be staying with my family, will you please help Ciel with the children when you can, I realize you are going to have a difficult time as well." The boy nodded. Sebastian gave Ciel one last hug and kiss before he and Naveen joined the devil and mordred who had just said goodbye to Ann.

"Be careful my dears" she said hugging each of them. The group waited for them to leave before Ciel gave the order for the servants to remove the children.

"But mommy-" Rachel tried to protest.

"It's okay Rachel, you're just going to go for a little walk." Ann knew what was about to happen and positioned herself closer to the boys. Once they were gone, Ciel could no longer contain his fear and sorrow. Ann held them both tight.

"It will be alright boys. Our loved once will return to us and then everything will be as it was." She said trying to keep her voice even. Alois reached out his free hand and rested it on Ciel's shouldler.

"We'll be alright, and so will they." Ciel said.

"That's right dear." Ann replied hoping that soon the words would be easier to believe.


	7. Chapter 7

Mommy, I miss Daddy." Rachel sobbed later that evening.

"so do I, but he'll come home soon." Ciel soothed.

"promise?"

"I wish I could."

"does daddy still love us?" she sniffled as she looked into her mother's eyes."

"of course he does."

"Promise?"

"That I can promise, yes."

"Mommy, will Alois cry forever?"

"No. Eventually, he won't cry anymore, well, not for this reason."

" I feel sad for him too, Naveen is away with Daddy and he does not have babies to hug him and love him like you."

"But he has you and your brothers to hug him and make him feel better."

"I love cousin Alois mommy, may I hug him?"

"A bit later, right now he needs some alone time."

"Okay mommy, can I give you hugs?" She reached out for Ciel who couldn't deny her request and held her.

"Yes Rachel, I love you very much."

"I love you very much too mommy, when Daddy comes home can we hug him too?"

"I think he would like that. Your father likes when the four of you hug him."

"He is a good daddy."

"Yes he is."

"Young Master?" Tanaka called from the door.

"Come in." Ciel invited.

"I won't be a bother, I just wanted you to know that I've always considered you part of my family, as such, if there's anything at all I can do, please ask."

"Thank you. Would you mind keeping watch on the children, I want to check on Alois."

"Certainly."

"Rachel, would you like to give Tanaka a hug?"

"Yes." Ciel gave the child to the old man and made his way to the guest Room and found the door opened.

Alois sobbed on the bed,

"How do you do it, you haven't been upset since we were with Ann."

"I have children, I can't let myself show how badly I hurt all the time. Just because you don't see it, that doesn't mean It's not there."

"I feel so...lost and I just don't know what to do."

"Honestly, there isn't much we can do. When you're ready, if you like, the children are going to make art projects for Sebastian when he comes home. You can sit with us."

"Thank you." Ciel patted his shoulder.

"They'll be alright. Naveen is very brave, and he does love you. He's going to come back."

"You really think so?"

"Of course." Alois wiped his tears on his sleeve.

"Maybe if I'm not alone, if I come too I can take my mind off of it."

"We would like for you to join us." Alois stood up and smiled sadly following Ciel out of the room.

It was dark by the time the king's army arrived at what was to be their camp. Sebastian looked up at the sky, his thoughts on his family. On a normal day, Ciel would be saying goodnight to their children, maybe telling them a story, he knew there would be no sleep tonight.

"Cousin Sebastian, are you alright?"

"I suppose so, and you Naveen, how are you?" The young demon sighed.

"I'm not doing well cousin, I think of my precious one and how upset he was. I hope he will be alright, I couldn't live without him, if ever he-"

"Alois will have our family, Hannah and Luca. They will keep him safe."Sebastian said.

"I worry more for my Alois than for myself."

"That is what it is to be a mate Naveen. To put them before yourself, to love them above all else."

"Like you and Ciel, until I met Alois, I could only wish to know what true love means. He is my everything cousin." Sebastian smiled.

"Then you have chosen your one true mate correctly. My Ciel and I have been through so much, I have done things to him that I deeply regret, yet he has forgiven me, made my life meaningful, he has given me beautiful children and an eternal love that cannot be broken. I am greatly indebted to him."

"Do you think we will see them again?" Naveen's normally sparkling emerald eyes were full of pain and worry.

"Of course we will, it is just a matter of when. As soon as this war is over, I fully intend to hold my family close and never let them go."

"Before or after cousin Ciel strangles you into unconsciousness?" Naveen chuckled.

"Both." Sebastian said with a smile.

"If you aren't careful Michaelis, he just might do it." Claude said from behind them. The cousins turned.

"What are you doing here Claude, I didn't realize my father was drafting insects for his army."

"First of all, spiders are not insects, second I'm here by choice. I was hoping that since you and I are on the same side, we could call a truce."

"With the demon that stole my mate, put my eldest son in danger, nearly killed my twins before they were born, you are lucky you still live, there is no reason good enough for me to even consider-"

"That's unfortunate, you see, I am here for a specific reason and-"

"I have heard enough." Sebastian said coldly. Claude didn't reply, he walked away silently.

"Well, then my dear Naveen, what is it you are looking forward to after this?"

"Holding my precious Alois, telling him how much I love him, maybe starting a family one day. I want very much to be a father, I know it will not replace the one we lost but maybe my Alois will allow it. I know how much pain it caused him, I do not push the issue. Tell me, how did you get cousin Ciel to want to be a mother?"

"I didn't, it was in him to have that sort of feeling but he didn't realize it until just before he gave birth to Evian. After that, he found that being a mother brought him joy. It does not work the same way for everyone. If it is meant to happen dear cousin, it will. Though I commend you for being so patient with your mate."

"My Alois has been through far too much already, I could never force him into something, for I love him dearly."

"I know you do Naveen, he knows as well."

"Sebastian." A deep voice called from behind.

"Deimos, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Orders from the king, Fen and Ao are here too. Sorry to see you here though. Your mate and children must be taking it hard, I'm sorry my friend but you're father is a cold hearted fool for separating you."

"Ciel had an even worse opinion."

"I'm sure he did. Tell you what, we're about to go join in the fun, you two should come along, just over by the barracks."

"Cousin Sebastian, what do you think?"

"Well, it could take our minds off of our pain. If you would like to go, we shall.". Naveen stood up semi-reluctantly, he knew Alois would not leave his thoughts as he began to walk away, Sebastian however stayed a moment longer and once again turned his attention to the sky.

"Goodnight my beautiful Ciel, though I cannot be with you tonight, my heart is by your side, and you as well as our children are in my thoughts. I hope that the separation becomes easier for you and that you know just how much I love you all." He said before following his cousin.

Back at the castle, unknown to Sebastian, Ciel gazed into the night sky missing his mate.

"Remember your promise Sebastian, we're waiting for you, be safe. Return to me, I love you so very much, everyday without you will be painful, but I will still be a mother for our children, this I promised you. All I want is to have you here."

"Master Ciel?" Cynna called quietly.

"What?"

"Miss Rachel is most upset, it seems Master Rowan took one of her dolls and will not return it."

"Alright, I don't know what's gotten into that boy today." Ciel shook his head and went inside with the butler, he followed the sound of his daughter sobbing. Ciel knew it would be difficult without Sebastian but he had a feeling it was only the beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

Alois sighed as he readjusted the large flopping, pink hat which had been covering his eyes.

"This too, you will look so very pretty in it, please?" Rachel pleaded handing her cousin a lavender colored apron.

"But Rachel, I-"

"Please, it is for the tea party, you said you would play with me since Mommy is talking to Evian and Vincent and Rowan have to stay in their rooms. I do not know why brother Rowan has been so mean. Does he not love us anymore?"

"I'm sure he does, even Luca has days that he's a little cranky, that doesn't mean he doesn't love me or I don't love him. That's what brothers do. But with your daddy being gone, it probably makes him very sad."

"I am sad too, but I am not bad."

"Everyone handles things differently Princess."

"Like mommy, he gets very sad but he has not been crying like I do. I cry a lot sometimes, mommy and daddy do not like it."

"No good parent likes it when their child cries."

"Mommy and daddy are very good. Know what?"

"What Princess?"

"You are good too, and you are my favorite Alois in the whole world!" Rachel hugged her cousin.

"Thank you. That's such a very nice thing to say."

"It is true. I am very happy that you are living with us." Alois couldn't help but smile.

"I am too." Alois was truly grateful to finally feel like part of a family. Though he missed Naveen very much, Ciel's children kept him busy. It was usually after they fell asleep that both he and Ciel would show their true feelings of worry for their mates.

"Having tea?" Ciel laughed before taking a photo. Alois glared.

"Really Ciel, did you have to?"

"Yes. This one is going-"

"Come on, you're not going to keep that?"

"Of course I am, my daughter's in it." Alois rolled his eyes.

"I am mommy?" Rachel grinned.

"Yes, I got both of you."

"Yay, mommy wanted a photo of me!" She rushed to Ciel who put down his camera and lifted her into his arms.

"I can never have too many photos I'd my little ones.'

"Because we are your very favorite babies in the whole world!"

"That's right."

"Are we daddy's favorite babies too?"

"Yes. You four are also your grandmother's favorite grandchildren."

"That is good, I like being favorite. That means I am loved very much."

"Yes you are."

"Will you come to my tea party too?" Ciel smiled.

"I'd be happy to."

"Good, I can get a photo of you too then."

"Just be careful with it. That's the only camera I have." He set Rachel down and she rushed to the box of dress up clothes.

"I'm going to pick something pretty for you mommy. It will be such a happy thing!"

"You'd really let me take one of you?"

"Why not, they'll be good memories for her when she's older. I don't want her to look back when she's grown and say her mother didn't care enough to spend time with her, to do fun things. If I allowed that to happen, I wouldn't be a very good mother at all."

"Mommy, you are the best mommy ever, do not say you are not good. You make me happy!"

"Good. I want all four of you to be happy, It's very important to me."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know what It's like to be unhappy and that's not what I want for my children."

"Even if you have to look ridiculous?" Alois chuckled.

"Alois, being a mother sometimes means doing an activity that you may feel silly taking part in, but if Rachel is having fun, that's what matters."

"How did you get that way, so selfless and-"

"Having children really does change everything."

"Here mommy, this one is beautiful." She handed him a top hat with a red ribbon tied to it and a red scarf, then she stood very close to Ciel as Alois took the picture.

"You have such a great family Ciel, you have so much love and I just adore your children. If one day I have one of my own, I hope he or she is just like yours."

"Maybe one day you'll find out."

An hour later, Ciel found himself summoned to Ann's castle on urgent business, Alois was at his side. Upon arrival, they found Ann pacing the throne room nervously.

"Ann, what happened?" Ciel asked in a panic.

"Oh Ciel dear, It's terrible, absolutely awful."

"What is?" Ciel's heart dropped as his mother in law looked at him and spoke.

"The war has begun, they- those beasts- my mate was injured badly, one of the angels tried to warn them but... Mordred is missing after the attack and many of our soldiers were-" she put her head in her hands and sobbed. Alois and Ciel looked at each other and embraced her.

"I'm sorry Ann, they're going to be alright."

"There's more, They plan to attack the humans next, close to London, they will make their way toward us from-"

"London, Ann are you sure?" The queen nodded.

"They plan to kill everything that is not their own kind."

"Ciel what's wrong?" Alois asked noticing how the color suddenly drained from his cousin's face.

"Lizzy, she's not far from there." He said, he knew he had ro do something, the question remaining was what could be done?


	9. Chapter 9

"Sebastian must be fine, maybe he can handle this." Alois said watching Ciel pace.

"Alois, I need you and the servants to take the children and stay with Ann, I don't have much of a choice, I'm going to London."

"You can't do that, they need their mother!" The blonde boy cried.

"I can't just let Lizzy be killed, I have to."

"You have to stay, what about your children?"

"I'm leaving the servants with them, I'll go on my own, they'll take care of them, they're going to have Ann and you as well."

"Ciel, I'll go, I'll bring her back here, but as your cousin, best friend and member of your guard, I can't let that happen. Anyway, I want to see if I can find Naveen, maybe he's okay."

"I'll let you know if I come back." Ciel promised.

"Ciel-"

"I'm a Prince which means I out rank you, don't make me -"

"I don't care, you have children, I don't, It's best if I go."

"I'm not going to ask you to do that."

"You didn't. You can't go, let me, I have a chance to get her out of there, no one ever notices me." Alois stood up.

"Besides, I have something you don't."

"What?"

"Hannah's sword."

"You really think she's just going to give it to you and tell you to go?"

"I already have it. I mean it isn't with me, but when Naveen and I moved into your house, she gave it to me so I would always ve protected. Let me do this for you Ciel."

"Why would you want to, you might not come back, what would that do to Hannah and Luca?"

"What would it do to your children if it was you?" Ciel sighed.

"Why?" He asked. "Why are you so loyal ro me like this, you once hated me."

"As I recall, you didn't care for me either, you've become a best friend to me, my first and only one. You changed me, the night you had Vincent and Rachel, I learned to be brave, to stop hiding behind everyone else, I picked up a sword and everything changed, I followed Sebastian there to get you for the same reason I'm offering to go now, you and your family are important to me, can't you see that?" Ciel was quiet, he wasn't sure what to say.

"Let me do this." Alois encouraged.

"Go get your sword, then come back here, I'll send Cynna with you."

"Should I have Hannah and Luca go to Ann now?"

"Yes, they're safer there for now." Alois nodded and turned to leave."

"Alois." Ciel called causing him to turn back.

"Thank you." The blonde boy smiled.

"That's what family does right. Take care of each other?" He said before leaving.

"Young Master, is everything okay?" Finny called, behind him stood the Phantomhive servants.

"I don't know, but I have a job for all of you."

Sebastian looked around at the devastation that surrounded him. Many of the demons didn't survive the attack by the vicious beasts,and having heard the news, the Angels had joined them and were helping where the could. Everything had happened so fast, the battle was a blur, he remembered that his father had pushed him out of the way just as one of the creatures wielding a demon sword charged him. He saw Mordred surrounded by them, Naveen and Claude did their best to help him protect his injured father.

"Cousin Sebastian, are you alright?"

"Honestly, I cannot be sure, I have never felt this way."

'I'm afraid cousin,truly frightened. Until today I had believed demons to be the worst of the dark creatures, we are not, and I am a coward."

"No, you did not run from them, you are no coward. You stood your ground, protected your king, you did very well. I thank you, if not for your effort, my father would surely have been killed.

"Michaelis, your father is asking for you." Claude said softly from behind.

"Thank you, I will go to him at once." Sebastian patted Naveen's shoulder and left. He made his way to the small building where the Angels had been attempting to heal his father.

"Sebastian,my son, it makes me happy to see you unharmed." The devil said weakly, beckoning him closer, Sebastian approached the bedside.

"My son, you fought well today, you have brought pride to our family, it is for this reason that I say to you that I am unable to accompany what remains of our soldiers into London, the city will be cast into ruins, many more will die, your brother was taken, your mother-"

"Father, I will find Mordred, I will stop them, somehow."

"You will try, I know this, I leave you in command, as future king it is your duty to protect our food supply, and our army's job to fight by your side, for the sake of your mother, Ciel, and your children, hold them off as long as you can, the reapers are sure to be there already, preparing to do their jobs. Give me no more thought, but return to your mother and your mate, this is an order from your king and your father."

"It will be done, I swear it. I will do all I can."

"Then go, gather our soldiers, the heads of the Angel army and tell them the mission, they must follow you now, if I should be healed, I will do all I can to help, if not, know that I love you Sebastian, you are our pride, and please tell Ciel that I harbor no hard feelings toward him, it was my doing."

"I love you too father, and I shall." The devil dismissed him and he left.

"Cousin, is the king alright?" Naveen asked once Sebastian was outside.

"I don't know, I need your help, and where is Claude?"

"I can't say, he disappeared moments ago. What can I do?"

"Gather everyone and bring them to me, there is much I need to explain to them and we have very little time."

Ciel ran down the hall at the sound of Evian screaming and sobbing, Tanaka close behind. The child sat up in his bed crying and immediately reached out for his mother when Ciel entered the room.

"What's wrong Evian?"

"Th-the m-monsters, th-they were trying to take dad away, mama, I do not want them to!" Ciel held his son close.

"No one is taking your father away Evian, It's just a dream." He soothed.

"No mama, they are bad things!"

"But your father will be fine."

"They were all around, and cousin Lizzy was asleep on the ground, it made her sleep when it hurt her. Lots of people were sleeping. There was a red man with funny hair that told the monsters to get away from dad and they did not and-"

"Shh, It's okay." Ciel knew what Evian meant by the people sleeping, and he hoped it truly was a nightmare.

"M-mama I am afraid of the monsters!"

"Evian, what happens to your father in your dream?"

"I do not know, the monsters are around him and then they make a scary noise and I cannot see dad anymore. Mama, the monsters are coming, they will be bad to us." Evian sobbed burying his face in his mother's shirt.

"The monsters aren't coming here Evian, not ever."

"But they will make us sleep too!"

"No, I won't let them do that."

"But mama, what can you do?"

"You would be surprised what a mother can do for their children. Do you remember When you used to be afraid of there being a monster in here?"

"Yes, but you chased it away." Ciel kissed the top of his son's head.

"That's right, and I'm not going to let these monsters near you either."

"What if they try?"

"Then I'll make them go to sleep. No one will ever hurt you, your brothers or sister as long as I'm around. I'll do anything I have to so you four are safe. I promise you, I'll always protect you."


	10. Chapter 10

"Please young master, don't go, this is our fault, let us doit." Mey-Rin pleaded.

"What's your fault?" Ciel asked helping Rachel pack a small bag, he had spoken to Ann earlier that day and she agreed to care for them.

"Well, we tried young master, yes we did, Finny and Bard went with me, we begged the king not to take Mr. Sebastian away but he wouldn't let us take his place!" She sobbed.

Ciel turned to her. "The three of you offered to take Sebastian's place in the war?"

"Yes, but we failed, the king-"

"Come here Mey- Rin." Ciel said gently, the maid obeyed and found herself embraced by the young demon.

"You didn't fail Mey-Rin, none of you. Thank you for trying, but your job right now is to take care of the children."

"You can't go alone, you could get hurt or worse."

"He won't be going alone, I'm going too." Alois said.

"Then, we should go too young master, to-"

"We can't all go Mey-Rin, someone has to be around for the children."

"But-"

"Don't argue, your job is to do what you're told."

"Mommy, when will you come home, I love grandmother a lot but she is not my mommy."

"I'll be back very soon, and I'm going to try to bring your father back with me."

"I love my daddy, he is very good at being daddy."

"Do you want to take some dolls and-"

"Mommy, can I please take the pretty blue tea set to play with, I know it is your favorite and I will be extra careful, please?"

"Go ask Cynna for it." Rachel smiled as she ran off and Ciel finished the packing.

"Can you put this with the others Mey-Rin?"

"Of course young master, right away." The maid picked up the luggage and carried it from the room.

"Mama, can I take Mama Bunny?"

"Yes Evian." The boy held Bitter Rabbit close to his chest.

"You will not let the monsters make you sleep will you?" His red eyes searched Ciel's for answers.

"No. The monsters won't have the chance, everything will be alright. I love you Evian." The child hugged his mother tightly.

"I am very afraid that you will not come home. Dad will not come home and then we will be all alone."

"Evian, I won't let that happen. I promise you. I will never ever leave you and not come back." His son's fear reminded him of the pain and his own fear the day he lost his parents, shortly after Evian was born, he swore his child would never feel the same torment.

"But there were so many monsters,they all want to take you away from us!" Evian sobbed. Ciel knelt in front of him, looking into Evian's eyes.

"Listen to me, It's going to take a lot to take me away from you, there's nothing that a hundred monsters or more will ever be able to do to make that possible. Do you know why?" Evian shook his head.

"Because you and your brothers and sister are my babies and I love you so very much, the four of you are the most precious things in the world to me, and I will always come home to you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm not afraid of these monsters, they won't hurt me, and by the time I'm done, they're going to be afraid of me."

"I hope I can be brave like you someday mama, you are even braver than grandfather!" Ciel chuckled.

"My little one, you already are. Take care of your brothers and sister for me."

"But I do not want you to go."

"I'll come back."

"How do I know you will keep the promise and you are not just saying it to make me not afraid?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you love us, that is what good mamas do when they leave."

"Good mothers keep their promises, I'll-" he thought for a moment. Ciel sighed, he took off the necklace which had his children's pictures and his rings. He handed the chain to Evian.

"This is my promise to you that I'll be home again. You get to keep it until I return. When I get back, you'll give it back because I would have kept my promise." Evian nodded and put the chain around his neck.

"I will take good care of it.'

"I know you will." Ciel then gave his engagement ring to Rachel and his bonding ring to Vincent, finally he came to Rowan.

"You have no promise for me mum?" He asked tearfully.

"Of course I do, something that means a lot to me." He kissed the boy's head and gave him one of the family photos Sebastian had given him. Rowan held it close.

"Thank you mum, now I know you will come home, this is your favorite one, you will want it back."

"That's right Rowan, I want each of you to take good care of these things." He instructed. Soon, the children were ready and Ciel and Alois stood by them.

"Are you sure I can't talk you out of this?" Tanaka asked.

"I'm sure."

"Will you at least take two of us?"

"I want people I can trust around my children, that's all of you."

"You will need someone to help lady Elizabeth get away and someone to help you with finding Sebastian, that is your intention is it not?"

"It is." Ciel admitted.

"Take me young master, I'm good with weapons." Mey-Rin volunteered.

"I'm really strong, I could help."

"I've fought a war before, it doesn't scare me." Bard boasted.

"Mey-Rin and Bard, come with me. Tanaka, Finny and Cynna stay with the children. Tell Ann I said thank you for doing this."

After a tearful goodbye, Ciel, Alois and the servants walked out onto the lawn.

"Are you ready for this?" Ciel asked.

"Yes young master!" The two Phantomhive servants cried.

"As I'll ever be." Alois answered.

"Good. Before we leave, I want to thank you, none of you had to come, it means a lot to me that you're all here.

"Course we are, we're your servants, your guard. If we're goin' out, I'm doin' it as a proud member of your staff young master. It's an honor to be here no matter what." Bard declared.

"Yes, that's true, I couldn't have it any other way,no."

"We're best friends Ciel, to the very end. I'm with you." Alois assured him.

"Good, let's go end this war, I want my mate back."


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian looked over what remained of his army, he sighed as he realized that he couldn't possibly take on the massive army with the few that stood before him, he only hoped that the reapers that his father spoke of would be joining them with a large group. Even then he knew this was hopeless.

"This evening, we engaged the enemy in the first of what is sure to be many battles, each one of you fought bravely." He said. "Many were lost, both Angel and demons, I will not lie to you, the road ahead of us is a dangerous one and each of us has a reason to continue to fight. I am no different, you see, I am not here to gain honor or glory for hell, I have a mate and four young ones who I intend on protecting, they are my reason to fight this war. My father is badly injured and will not be able to accompany us so has left me in command. I can see by the look on your faces, that you believe this to be a suicide mission and the reality is... You are probably correct. We have a duty to continue on, and it is my hope that we will move forward together and at the very least, give the humans as well as our families a chance to live. Perhaps through our sacrifices, the balance may be restored and our loved ones will survive. By continuing this war, we will honor the fallen by showing them that they have not died in vain. Can I count on you to follow me?"

"I will follow you anywhere cousin." Naveen said.

"I will join you." Claude vowed. Slowly the demon soldiers, shaken by the first battle offered their services. Sadness gripped Sebastian's heart as he scanned the group and realized that Ao and Fen were not among them. Deimos however still remained, seemingly ready to avenge his friends. A figure stepped forward, large white wings spread out as if ready to fly away at any moment.

"I am Michael, leader of heaven's army, under normal circumstances, we would not consider fighting with your kind, it is our job to protect these humans, and so we must follow you. This being said, your mate, his name is Ciel is it not?"

"That's right, how-" Michael smiled.

"Perhaps you were unaware, this is a subject that you and I must talk privately about. In the meantime, you have the full cooperation of my army."

"Then we must prepare to meet the creatures on the next battlefield. I have a feeling that this was their way of stopping us from reaching London, which means that when next we meet, their level of attack will be magnified, be on your guard at all times." Sebastian dismissed them so that they could gather as many essential items as they could. The words of the Angel however were replaying in his mind. Why would he say such things, what could he possibly know about his Ciel?

"Well, we're here, I don't see anything out of the ordinary." Alois said, though he was careful to keep the sword close. Ciel looked around. he was surprised by the number of people out on the street at such a late hour.

"Alright, Lizzy is our priority, I don't know what would have her out so late but look everywhere. When we find her, Mey-Rin and Bard,you will take her as far from those..whatever they are as possible. Alois, you'll come with me, if you think you can handle it, I don't know what to expect, what they look like or-"

"I can do this, I'm different now,not the same boy who hid behind others, and I can't let you go on your own, It's my job to protect you if I can."

"That's only when your working as-"

"Looks like a job for the guard to me Ciel."

"Fine, just be careful, all of you." The group split up and began the search.

"Do you think we'll find them?" Alois asked.

"I'm sure of it. They're going to be here and when we do, I'm going to strangle the life out of Sebastian for worrying my children and leaving me."

"What a greeting that'll be. ' Sebastian, I love you but I'm going to try to kill you now.' That's very nice Ciel." Alois said sarcastically.

"Then, I'm going to drag him home and-"

"Ciel, what are you doing here?" The soft voice forced him to turn. Lizzy stood beside him.

"Lizzy, I'm glad I found you, I need you to come with us."

"But why, is something-"

"Trust me, please. You don't want to be here, just come with us."

"I do trust you, if this is important to you, I will." She walked between Alois and Ciel, she was confused and a little frightened but knew she was safe with her cousin.

"What's happening Ciel?" She asked again.

"Something I need you to get away from, I don't know when exactly but I have a feeling It's going to happen soon and when it does-" A loud, monstrous roar echoed from a short distance away, the people on the street screamed and ran wildly in every direction.

"Damn, It's starting, Alois, are you sure about this?" The blonde boy pulled out the sword.

"I think so. But no matter what, I'm with you."

"Good, let's find Bard and Mey-Rin."

"Ciel, I don't understand, what's starting, where are we going?" Lizzy panicked.

"You are getting as far from here as possible, whatever it was that made that sound, there's a lot of them and they'll kill everything they find unless they're stopped. There's also going to be demons, they're probably not going to have much luck, I need you to be safe." As Ciel said this, he heard a blood curdling scream from behind them. It was then that he caught sight of the monsters Evian had mentioned. The large beasts walked on all fours, their eyes were a strange red with strands of gold, two fangs were visible with It's mouth closed, it largely resembled a mutant wolf, and if those beasts were large, they were nothing compared to the ones who walked on two legs, their bodies seemed to be made of armor, they carried with them an aray of black weapons, arrows and crossbows which they had begun to fire at the fleeing humans. They too had fangs which glistened in the moonlight.

"Alois," the boy didn't move, he was in shock at the sight.

"Alois!" Ciel shouted nudging him, Alois came back to his senses.

"What the-"

"You have Hannah's sword, get Lizzy to Bard and Mey-Rin, now!"

"Ciel, what about you?"

"It's going to be alright, just go, I'll be fine." Alois grabbed her wrist.

"Be careful Ciel." He said as they ran.

He watched as these monsters terrorized the street, some brave men had taken their guns and attempted to shoot them but it had no effect. Ciel had only one option available to him, he just hoped his plan would work.

It wasn't long before Sebastian's army joined the fight, fueled by the anger of their lost soldiers and friends. The sound of clashing metal and gunshots filled the air as Ciel dodged the arrows, he could hear the other demons and from the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Claude and Naveen, Sebastian was nowhere to be found and Ciel allowed his inner demon to take control.

His blue eyes changed to red as he thought of where his mate might be. He was .soon stopped by one of the two legged creatures.

"What is this, did the devil actually send a child into battle?" The deep voice laughed.

"I may look like a child, but I am capable of far more than you will ever know." Ciel shot back.

"You are very confident for one so small. I am disappointed that the soldiers of hell seem to be getting to be less of a challenge." Ciel smirked.

"Maybe you just haven't met the right one."

"Perhaps." It pulled out its sword.

"I will take great pleasure in destroying your kind little one, this is a new area. Our kind will reign and yours will soon be extinct."

"You like to hear yourself talk don't you, is that how you kill your victims, bore them to death?" The monster roared angrily.

"I don't believe you're army is as strong as you think it is."

"Fool, when our kind rules this world, everything you hold dear, everything around you will perish." Ciel laughed at it.

"So you say, alright, let's get this over with, I'm tired of this conversation, It's time to end it."


	12. Chapter 12

Lizzy screamed as Alois killed one of the four legged monsters, it had been following them for a while but only recently made its move,forcing the blonde boy to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Lizzy asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine, let's just keep going." Alois replied and they ran down the street filled with panicked humans, it was then that they saw the reapers, many attacked the beasts while another group seemed only interested in ctheir usual job.

"Never a dull moment here in fair London is there?" Said a voice from beside them. Alois and Lizzy turned to look.

The red haired reaper stood before them.

"No time to talk ginger, I have a job to do. Alois said.

"I do wish you wouldn't call me that, Jim." Alois glared at him.

"Doesn't feel good does it?"

"I don't have time for this, I-"

"You have to protect that girl, The young earl's girlfriend. I know. I heard about your plan."

"I'm not Ciel's girl friend." Lizzy said clinging to Alois and squeezing her eyes shut.

"It's okay lady Elizabeth, don't worry." Alois tried to comfort her.

"Poor girl, you're frightened to death aren't you?"

"Look, we don't have time for this, we have to find-"

"The maid and the cook, they're waiting for you on the next street. I came over to let you know, you see, this is why you should be nice to people, they may be trying to help you." Alois rolled his eyes and followed the path Grell had pointed out. Moments later, they joined the servants and a small group of people who they had saved.

"Lady Elizabeth, nice to see you again, yes it is." Lizzy was sobbing now, as Alois handed her over to the maid.

"Where are you going?" Lizzy asked the blonde boy.

"To find Ciel, we have work to do."

"Good luck, to you both." Mey-Rin cried.

"I'll tell him you all wish him well." He replied rushing off toward the raging battle.

Sebastian, Naveen and Claude quickly found themselves out numbered and encircled. Sebastian raised his sword and blocked a strike from the enemy, they merely laughed.

"Pathetic attempts, that's all they are." Sebastian moved to kill it but instead it managed to knock the blade from his hand and grab him. Naveen moved forward to protect his cousin but was held with a blade to his throat leaving Claude desperate to find an opening to free them.

"What's this?" The monster caught sight of Sebastian's ring and chuckled.

"The future king of hell, well how nice of you to join us, we were just on our way to see you. Our job will be so much easier now. Won't it Enoch?"

"Yes, with both heirs to the throne gone, all that's left will to take hell as our own."

"Do you really think it is that simple, to kill me and get what you want?"

"He's right Amo, he's future king, he must have family, isn't that their law, I bet he has a mate and little one at home, bet there adorable little things."

"That don't matter. Maybe I'll let this one live long enough to watch me pay a visit to his family, watch as we kill off the little ones, while he listens to them cry for their mother, beg for help and-" the monster's eyes grew wide and he gasped, letting go of Sebastian and falling to his knees in shock.

"Not my children you won't." Ciel said pulling the blade from its back, this allowed the captive trio to act and gain the upper hand.

"What the hell were you thinking Ciel, you could've been killed!" Sebastian exclaimed but held him close. It felt good to hold his Ciel again.

"I had to be sure Lizzy was safe and I thought while I'm here, I might as well stop and see how everything is going."

"You should not be here, how did you even- please tell me you aren't here by yourself." Even as Sebastian said these words the two never let go of each other.

"It's alright, and if I didn't come here, Lizzy would've bee killed and looks like you would too."

"That does not change the fact that you should be with our children, they need their mother."

"They're with Ann, you need me right now."

"You don't seem to understand that these things killed a large number of our army, if that happened to you Ciel, I would never forgive myself. You are so precious to me and I love you so much."

"I love you too Sebastian, but you don't have to worry about me so much." Ciel kissed him. "I'm glad you're alright." He added.

"This is all very touching, but maybe you two have forgotten where we are." Claude interrupted.

"I will always worry about you my love, but-"

"Sebastian?" Ciel kissed him once more.

"Yes my love?"

"Where do you think I got this sword from?"

"You mean to tell me that you-" Ciel nodded.

"Incredible. As always."

"Come back to reality Michaelis, before you get killed." Claude reminded.

"He's quite right, as much as I hate to agree with an insect, after this is over my love, we shall pick up where we left off shall we?"

"I suppose so." Sebastian released Ciel and the two rejoined the fight this time working together.

"Tell me cousin Ciel, is my Alois safe?" Naveen called fighting off one of the wolf creatures with difficulty. Ciel rushed to help and together, they managed to stop the beast.

"Last time I saw him he was fine, he's probably looking for you. He's got Hannah's sword."

"Then I need to find him."

"You will, we shall help." Sebastian said. More were coming, pushing the remaining demons and angels into one location, the wolves growled and snapped their massive jaws.

"We failed!" One of the angels cried out. There was no hope now, Sebastian reached out for Ciel's hand and pulled him closer.

"Ciel, if this is our end, I want you to know that I have always loved you, and I am so sorry that we will never see our children again.'

"I love you too, but there's got to be something."

"Oh so the child is mate to the future king, well allow me to show you what happens to those who challenge us." The creature raised his sword and with nowhere to move to, Ciel was trapped.

"When he strikes, it will leave an opening, I want you to get out of here." Sebastian whispered.

"What, no I can't-" the sword came down and Sebastian moved in front of Ciel in his final attempt to protect his mate. Any second now, Ciel would be safe, that was all that Sebastian wanted now.

He waited for the blade to take him but it never made contact.

"You best stay away from my Bassy." Grell said pushing the blade away from them as the reapers joined the fight. A short distance away, they could hear a group of humans as well, two of which Ciel recognized instantly.

"Dsmn it, I don't need this right now." Ciel growled.

"Ciel, are you alright?"

"Yes, what about you?" Sebastian smiled.

"You know we are going to owe him for this."

"I won't be the one to kill him, isn't that repayment enough?"

"Less talking, more fighting please." Grell called having a hard time holding them off.

"Do you recall what happened when my father angered you, you had him on the floor?'

"Yes."

"And you have killed one of these before by letting yourself become what you are, now I want to see what you are capable of when you do not holds back, I want you safe Ciel so if you think that you cannot-"

"I can, these bastards threatened my family, and I made a promise to our children. Sebastian, they started this war, but I will finish it." Ciel declared as his eyes flashed a deep red.

"Are you ready Ciel?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful, we should dispose of them together."

"But how. Cousin, we are losing!" Naveen cried.

"My dear Naveen, we have something we did not have before, the guard dog has arrived and luckily for us, he is on our side. The odds are in our favor now."


	13. Chapter 13

Alois raced through the street, past the people running frantically.

"Agni, we must do something to help." He knee he had heard the voice before but couldn't remember where and thought nothing more of it. The roars of the wolves were closing in on him and he could feel their breath in his back.

"I hope Ciel's having better luck than I am." He thought out loud. He ran faster hoping they would leave, he managed to hold them off so far, he thought of Naveen, it was the only thing that kept him going, he needed to see him, just once more before he died. With a vicious growl, one of The wolves forced him to the ground, the sword flew from his hands. It towered over him the others moved in.

"I'm sorry Naveen, I love you." He whispered with tears in his eyes. All he could do now was wait for it to end his life, his regret was that he never got to see Naveen again before his death.

Evian clutched the chain around his neck.

"Tanaka, I am very worried about the scary monsters, do you think mama and dad are okay?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't be, they are both very strong demons and your mother did promise to come home."

"But I had a bad dream and mama was sleeping and I could not find dad. Mama did say he would chase the scary things away but maybe they are too bad for mama."

"Master Evian, it doesn't matter how bad they are, a Mother:s love for their children is the strongest power in existence, your parents love you very much. I do not believe there is a creature that lives that is able to separate your family.'

"Mum will come back Brother Evian. We are his babies, he wants us so he will be back." Rowan said.

"Mommy is very good. He will not let us be sad like that. Mommy knows we would miss him very much. Grandmother says he can make them go away and daddy will not let mommy get hurt because he loves our mommy. He does, right Tanaka?"

"That's right Miss Rachel."

"Does dad still love us?" Vincent asked.

"Master Vincent, your father could never stop loving any of you , you are far too precious to them both." Rachel turned to Finny.

"Are you unhappy here with us Finny?"

"of course not Miss. Rachel, I'm just worried about them all, I'm sorry if it seems this way." The four children gathered around the gardener.

"Poor Finny." They cried in unison and each laid their head on him in a group hug. He smiled sadly.

"Thank you."

"We love you Finny, do not worry. We will take care of you." Rachel patted his head gently.

"That's very nice, you're all so wonderful."

"Guess what Finny."

"What master Vincent?"

"Mommy and daddy love you too, and they love Mey-Rin and Bard and Tanaka too!"

"They do?"

"Yes. Mum and dad are happy that you are here, that must mean they love you, right Tanaka?"

"Yes master Rowan."

"You really think so Tanaka?"

"I do. I have been with the young master all of his life, though he isn't as affectionate as he once was, it is the little things he does for us that show his affection now. Such as the respect he offers me, when he shared the twins' movements with you, do you honesty think he would have done so if he didn't?"

"Well-"

"And when he gives you time off so you can play with the young ones, he wouldn't do such a thing if he didn't love you, It's not just for his children that this happens. Mey-Rin would probably have been replaced with someone who didn't break everything and was much less prone to her sort of accidents, and Bard, well, he probably would not have been with us long. On some level, Sebastian is also fond of us. I believe that if he wasn't, he wouldn't have offered us this life, if he wanted to protect the young master, there are others capable I'm sure."

"I never thought of it like that, thank you Tanaka." The old man gave a reassuring smile.

"You never seem worried."

"My dear Finny, that is because I've realized that as long as the young master is with Sebastian, nothing can harm him. But we must be off, Princess Beth is waiting, he did tell her we would bring the children to play with her."

"Right." The children released him and they all made their way down the hall to the play room.

"Bard, what do we do?" Mey-Rin panicked, she had run out of bullets and they were still trying to get in. The humans screamed louder with each thump on the building.

"Don't know, can't get out can't fight back, just have tri hope the young Master and Sebastian can make it through, they might be able to do somethin'"

"I hope theyre alright."

"Of course they are, hasn't the master always been safe with Sebastian?"

"Yes. You're right." A series of thunderous bangs came and suddenly stopped. Bard and Mey-Rin looked at each other, the people spoke in frightened whispers.

"Is this the end Bard, have they gone to find something to break down the door with, or those wolves?"

"Don't know, if it is, if we're gonna die, then I'm proud to be goin' out in service to the young Master."

"Yes, me too. He's always so good to us."

"Sorry Lady Elizabeth, we tried."

"Don't be sorry, thank you for getting me this far." The door burst open, Mey-Rin and Bard stepped in front of Lizzy protectively.

"What is it?" Someone called out.

"Do not be afraid, I am Prince Soma and this is my servant Agni." Behind them, several reapers were holding back the monsters.

"This place is no longer safe for you, the men out here have told me about a better place and that I should take you there. Come." His eyes widened when he saw Mey-Rin and Bard around Lizzy.

"Look Agni, two of the Phantomhive servants." He said happily. "We thought you disappeared you should-'

"My Prince, forgive me but perhaps we should get them to safety first."

"Yes of course, Phantomhive servants, we will need your help."

"Of course, the young Master would be so angry if we didn't take lady Elizabeth to a safe place."

"Such loyalty to Ciel, he would be proud. Come everyone, follow us but be careful." The crowd did as they were told.

"Ciel, you are amazing, not even my father could do such a thing I'm impressed. With all the energy you used up-"

"What's important is that we stop them here. Naveen, there's a good chance Alois got himself into trouble, it shouldn't be,taking him this long to find us, most of them are taken care of, you should have a mostly clear path, go find him." Ciel instructed.

"Thank you!" Naveen ran down the road to begin the search.


	14. Chapter 14

Alois squeezed his eyes shut as the fangs drew nearer, he could feel the tip of them on his skin, it pressed down on his body holding him to the spot, the only thing in the boy's mind was regret, and the hope that wherever demons went after death, he may finally get to meet his and Naveen's child.

"Alois!" Naveen's voice shouted and he opened his eyes just in time to see the beast be forced to the side,.it landed with a loud thund before shaking off its shock and turning toward them.

"Precious one, you have to get up and come with me, where is miss Hannah's sword?"

"It's-" Alois didn't have time to finish, the wolves lunged and Naveen did the only thing he could do in the moment. He forced Alois down and covered him with his own body, bracing himself for death.

"I love you so much." He whispered. The impact never came.

"I would get up if I were you two." Claude said pulling the sword out.

"Claude, what are you doing here?" Alois asked in surprise.

"I could ask you the same thing, are you mad, does Hannah know where you are?"

"If she did would I be here?" Alois shot back.

"You sneaky little-"

"Enough, Precious one, are you hurt?" Naveen asked looking him over. His gentle eyes suddenly flashed red.

"It hurt you. That four legged-"

"I'm fine, just a little scrape." Alois said and kissed him.

"Is it too much to ask for you to wait until you're alone to do such things?"

"Shut up Claude." Alois snapped.

"How dare you talk to me that way,you ungrateful-'

" that's enough." Ciel said sternly as the group joined them, Claude fell silent.

Naveen helped Alois to his feet.

"You're so brave precious one, but you shouldn't have come. It isn't safe."

"I had to come, if I lost you I-"

"And what do you think would have happened to me if you had been lost?"

"But I just-"

"Hush now,I'm here my love." Naveen soothed.

"I'm so happy you're okay." Alois smiled and held Naveen tight.

"Looks like we stopped them." Grell looked around at the now quiet street.

"Then we win." Deimos declared.

"Not yet, we haven't found Mey-Rin and Bard with Lizzy. when we find them, its over."

"That won't be too difficult, Will sent them away from this part of town. Just a bit further out than your old house." Grell said.

"Good, let's get going, my children are waiting. If we hurry we might be back in time to feed them in the morning."

"Dear one, what will we do about Mordred?" Sebastian asked.

"He's not my responsibility, he's a big boy."

"Mean little thing isn't he Bassy?" Ciel walked in front of the reaper.

"If you don't shut it, I'm going to show you how mean I can be. Do you understand that?" Grell nodded and the search continued.

"Ciel, your mother and father will be very proud." Ciel stopped once more and turned to the angel.

"And you are?"

"Michael, I command Heaven's army. You are truly an incredible being. It has been a true honor to fight at your side."

"You're happy about fighting on the side of demons?"

"Not just any demon Ciel, you are something very special."

"What do you mean?"

"It's no coincidence that your name means from Heaven, you are quite-"

"Can anyone hear me?" Ciel groaned at the sound of Mordred's voice.

"Ciel-" Sebastian began, his mate silenced him with a glare.

"Don't. I love you but he's your brother not mine."

"You are a mean little thing aren't you?" Grell commented.

"If you don't shut up. You'll know first hand just how mean I can be." The young demon threatened.

"I must at least attempt to help my brother, think of Mother."

"I'm not getting him." They followed the sound until they came to a wooded area just beyond the street and found mordred bound inside a large cage guarded by four wolf creatures.

"Looks like he's where he belongs to me."

"Ciel please, I know you are not fond of him by any means and I will never force you into something you do not want to do, I have always promised you that. mother would not like it I left him here. How would you feel dear one, if it was one of our children?"

"It would never be our children because I would never put them in this situation, and if your father ever tries to bring them into it, you don't even want to know."

"Believe me Ciel,if not for mother and a promise I made to father before he was badly injured, after all he has done to us, I most certainly would waste no time on him. You must understand my love." Ciel thought about the options and decided that he wouldn't be able to look at Ann if he let her oldest son die.

"I'm going to need a few of of you to get him after I get rid of those things.'

"Ciel, do not risk your life for him, I will not permit you to-"

'You've had trouble killing these things since the war began, if you want him, the fastest way is for me to go. Be ready to come get him, just so you understand, I'm getting him out of the cage, he's not to be untied until we get back to your mother's castle and so help me if he even thinks of bothering my children, I will kill him."

"Fair enough, but still I must insist-"

'Quiet. Alois, come here."

"Cousin Ciel, please, my Alois-"

"It's okay Naveen, we know what we're doing believe it or not."

"Are you sure you two want to do this?" Michael asked.

"No, It's mordred, I don't want to do it but it has to be done. Alois, would you like to be a hero in the eyes of the queen, the mission is to get the idiot Inside the cage out alive." Alois smiled let's go then, you have children to get home to, I'm with you." He followed Ciel who had left before Sebastian could say another word.

"He did not just do that, Naveen, tell me my mate did not just walk into-"

"Cousin Sebastian, our mates are strong fighters, they have proven this, yes it is a difficult thing to watch, but you and I are here if they need us. However... We could possibly move a bit closer."

"Quite right." The group followed drawing their weapons.

"Alright, can you handle two on your own?" Ciel asked making his way closer.

"I think so, Hannah's going to kill me when she finds out I'm up here."

"No she won't, she'll probably lecture you and-"

"Is anyone out there, I am the son of the devil, if you release me, I am sure my father will reward you greatly!" Mordred shouted.

"Because that would make anyone come to rescue him." Alois smirk, Ciel chuckled.

"Stop that, we can make fun if him later, after we get him out."

"Sorry, you're right, okay let's get on with it." Ciel nodded.

"If things get bad, I'll help if I can." The young Prince promised. "Good luck."

"You too." The fight began, the wolf pack turned on them quickly after realizing their presence and the group watched in amazement at their abilities. Alois managed to dodge the monster's teeth causing it to bite one of It's pack mates which allowed him to eliminate it. Ciel had used his sword to block the attacking beast, he had just managed to kill it when another wolf appeared, it swiped It's giant paw at him, making contact with his body and throwing him to the ground. Sebastian rushed to him, Naveen Claude and Michael close behind.

it was obvious that Ciel was in pain and Sebastian shook with anger as his eyes began to glow. Grell backed away.

"B-Bassy, you're demoning again."

"Of course he is, that is what their kind does in time if attack." One of the angels said. Sebastian made short work if the beast, allowing his rage to take over as he knelt down by the stunned Ciel.

"Are you alright my love, has it hurt you badly?"

"I think I'm -"

"You think, you mean you do not know?" He panicked.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." With a thunderous bang, the final beast fell as Naveen and Claude worked together on it.

"Ciel, can you stand?"

"Pretty sure I can."

"Good, can you try for me?" Sebastian helped him up and Ciel gasped in pain.

"Ciel!" Sebastian carefully lifted him into his arms and nuzzled him lovingly.

"My poor beautiful Ciel, what have I done to you?"

"I'll be fine, you didn't do anything. I love you."

"I love you too. I am so very sorry."

"I hate to interrupt baby brother, I am still in the cage." Mordred growled.

"And that is where you will stay, silently the entire way home, do you see what you have done, my mate is injured helping you and you are too selfish to ask if he is alright. If I had my way-" Sebastian turned to see Alois kissing Naveen. The army had begilun to clap for the two couples. All but Grell who seemed to be bothered by the fact that Sebastian was holding someone other than himself.

"Deimos, Claude and Michael, would you mind bringing Mordred, Naveen and I will be carrying something far more important." Without hesitation, the three did as they were asked.

"Bastian, not the angel, do you know how humiliating it is for our kind to-"

"My dear brother, that is exactly why I asked him, if you are not careful, I will change the other two." Ciel rested his head on Sebastian's chest and smiled. Though he was hurting, in Sebastian's arms, he could ignore it.

"I've missed you." Ciel said.

"Not as much as I have missed you, every moment I have been away, I thought of you and our children, you are the most amazing being in exsistence. Though you should have stayed home my love, I-" he noticed the absence of the rings and chain.

"Ciel, have I made you that angry?"

"What?"

"Your engagement ring, bonding ring and lockets are missing, are you so angry with me that you-"

"No, the children were afraid I wasn't going to come back, I left them in their care as a promise to come home, as soon as I could."

"I see, I am happy that they did not come off in anger. It was for a good cause then. You are an excellent mother, the perfect mate. Honestly, I have no idea how I got along before you."

"Charmer."

"Is it working?"

"You wish." Sebastian smiled

"Such a good boy."

"Damn demon."

"Disobedient guard dog."

"How dare you call-" Sebastian silenced him with a kiss.

"Can we please get to the end of this without those four-"

"Shut up Claude!" The yell didn't just come from Alois but Deimos as well.

"If you had a mate, you'd understand." Alois said.

"I could have a mate if I wanted one, spider demons are not quite the same as your kind. Though we do not behave as normal spiders we-"

"No you couldn't, not acting like that." Alois shot back.

"You ignorant little fool, you know nothing, it is best to keep your mouth shut when you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Back off insect, I forbid you to speak to my mate in such a way. You will show proper respect for him." Naveen demanded.

"You insolent little-"

"Claude, that is more than enough, Naveen may not be a Prince however he is a member of the royal family. You have helped us a great deal tonight, do not ruin that." Sebastian warned before turning his attention back to Ciel who was still lying in his arms, his eyes closed as he enjoyed being held.

"Ciel?" Sebastian called, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Ciel nodded.

"Look at me." Ciel opened his eyes, I really am okay Sebastian, I hurt but I'm not dying."

"You better not Ciel, I will be very angry with you should you do so. I nearly died myself when-'

"Well, if I do, and you're really that angry, you'll never have to talk to me again."

"I fail to see the humor in such statements."

"Can we get on with it, mother must be worried by now. Where is father?" Mordred called from his cage.

"Silence, Father was injured after you disappeared, he could not come with us." Sebastian felt a tremendous amount of guilt for being the reason for his father's suffering.

"Will he live?"

"I am not sure, not that it really matters to you."

"It does matter to him, he has to keep track so he knows how many others have to die before no one can stop him from taking over." Naveen glared at his eldest cousin.

"How dare you, I happen to care very deeply about my parents."

"Is that why on the day we welcomed Ciel into our family officially, you tried to kill father, myself my son and my mate, brother?" Sebastian's tone was cold.

"Are you blaming me for-"

"Most certainly, Mordred I am blaming you for what happened that day, If it went wrong in the world brother, I am blaming you. The one thank you that you are entitled to is for my son Rowan. Everything else, need I go on?"

"Little bastard!"

"Ignoramus"

"Mother's boy"

"I take no offense to that Mordred. I love mother very much."

"Human lover."

"Sticks and stones brother."

"Butler"

"Proudly so. Lunatic." Mordred smirked maliciously.

"Angel!"

"Now you have gone too far!" Sebastian warned.

"Excuse me but what's wrong with angels?" Michael asked offended by the response.

"This does not concern you Angel." Mordred hissed.

"Grow up both of you!" Ciel shouted. "I'll send you both to the corner, if you want to act like children, I'll treat you like children."

"You are not my Mother, I do not need to do as you say small one."

"Turn around and be quiet, until we get back to Ann, I don't want to hear one more word!"

"As if I would ever take orders from something like you."

"Do you want me to come over there, keep in mind what happened to your father when he made me angry." Mordred growled but turned away and became silent.

"Where do you get something like him Bassy, he's almost scarier than you."

"You too reaper!" Grell said no more.


	15. Chapter 15

"Lady Elizabeth, are you alright?" Mey-Rin asked, noticing the worried look in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry,It's just that I've lost him once like that and-"

"Please don't cry lady Elizabeth,everything will be okay, isn't that what he always tells you?"

"Yes, but he'd say that no matter what, just to keep me calm. His way of ta care of me, just like he always did." She sniffled.

"Ciel would want you to cry, he loved you very much, even if he didn't show it." Soma comforted.

"It is for Ciel that you must be strong now, it was a difficult loss, but I know he would want you to-" Lizzy screamed as one of the two legged soldiers rushed toward the group

"Do not worry everyone, we will stop this monster." The creature laughed.

"You can't harm me with your pitiful weaponry"

"Bard, what should we do?"

"Grab anything you can use for a weapon, at this point a stick's better than nothin at all."

"Looks like the last of those things." Ciel said as they approached.

"And look who has joined them dear one, our friends prince soma and Agni. It seems you will be sitting this one out." Sebastian shifted his mate gently in his arms.

"The hell I am, lizzy's down there and the children would be heartbroken if we didn't bring Mey-Rin and Bard back."

"I will go, you stay here, so they do not see you and you will be safe."

"I'm not arguing and I'm not staying, I can walk, you took it upon yourself to carry me."

"As your mate, I forbid you to endanger your-"

"Forbid, just who are you talking to that way, I don't need permission from you to do anything, you had better watch yourself Sebastian, you're on thin ice."

"Better me than you, at least I know how to swim."

"I hate you."

"You wish that were possible." The older demon retorted.

"I mean it Ciel, stay." He put the boy down and took the sword from him.

"Damn it Sebastian!"

"Careful love, they may hear you." After Sebastian was far enough away, Alois approach Ciel.

"Here." He handed him Hannah's sword.

"Why are-'

"You're planning to follow him anyway right?"

"Yes."

"Well, you'd better be armed don't you think, Naveen and I are going too, we'll try to shield you from sight. That way they won't have to worry about them finding out."

"Thank you."

"That's what cousins do." The three of them made their way over to the creature, who was slashing at the group sending most scattering through the darkened town. Sebastian suddenly blocked its blade from striking.

"Mr. Sebastian, we're so glad to see you, we are!" Mey-Rin greeted excitedly.

"At the moment, there is no time for idle talk however, it is nice to see that you two and Lady Elizabeth are alright."

"Agni, It's Ciel's butler, he is a very capable man, together we can kill this monstrosity." Soma declared.

"Yes. My Prince."

"You fools think you are match for me?"

"You seem very confident for one who just lost his entire army." Sebastian said calmly.

"You must be one of them, I'm told you have a family, what fun I will have tearing them apart, while you are helpless to stop me, I will-"

"What is it with you things and threatening my family?" Though Sebastian knew the words were Ciel's, it surprised him to hear Alois speak them.

"That certainly is interesting, I was unaware you could-"

"Shut up Sebastian." Alois snapped. The argument amused the monster and he began to laugh.

"I'm glad you find this amusing, you should see what happened to the last one to threaten them."

"What is that little one?" He chuckled leaning down to Alois.

"This." Ciel said from the monsters left as he plunged his blade into Its heart.

"C-Ciel?" Soma stammered but the boy had disappeared.

"I can't believe that worked. That was the most idiotic monster I've met." Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Exact how many have you met Alois?" The blonde shook his head.

"Too many."

"Sebastian, did you see him, Ciel was-" Sebastian bowed his head.

"My young master is-"

"I hope you are not going to tell me I am imagining that."

"Excuse me but I killed that thing, it was my sword, see?" Alois held it up for soma to see.

"No, I know what I heard and what I saw. Agni, tell them you did too."

"I'm sorry my Prince, I was busy protecting Lady Elizabeth with the Phantomhive servants.

"I miss our young master." Bard placed an arm around Mey-Rin's shoulder.

Ciel sat down in a nearby alleyon a box with Naveen beside him. The pain in his side was worsening.

"Maybe this is the reason cousin Sebastian asked you to stay there, are you alright?"

"I'll live."

"That's good, just rest here for a while."

"Ciel?" Lizzy whispered cautiously.

"Come on Lizzy, quietly." She moved silently over to where they were.

"Are you hurt badly?"

"No. I'm sorry you had to see this."

"It's not your fault, I probably would have been killed if you didn't come for me. Thank you, I would give you a hug but I don't want to hurt you."

"After I've healed a bit, you can." Ciel promised.

"Are you going back to your castle?"

"Yes, as soon as we get Sebastian's father and take him back home."

"I-I see, It's just that-" Ciel smiled.

"Do you want to stay for a while?" Ciel knew what she was hinting at.

"Are you sure Ciel, it wouldn't be a problem?"

"No. You're always welcome at the castle."

"Thank you, its just that after this I-"

"It's alright, come on, let's go home, I've been away from my little ones too long, hopefully, I'll be healed by the time we get there so I can hug them." Ciel stood up and waited for Alois to appear, signalling the ability to reunite with Sebastian. When finally he did, Sebastian was with him and he once again was lifted into his mate's arms. Naveen wrapped his arms around Alois and held him close as if a afraid to let him go.

"Ciel, are you sure everything is alright?"

"I'm fine. Let's just go get your father and then get our children.""

"That is an excellent idea Ciel. I am very proud of you for what you have done, let's go home."

A/n thank you for reading, I appreciate your support of the family. I'm almost sad to report that after finishing the rest of the stories, I don't plan to make anymore Michaelis family stories, at this time I feel that I have taken them as far as I could (I really don't want my little demonlings to grow anymore, sorry I just love them as they are.) If I may run it by you, I received a few pm's on the subject of trying another story with Alois and Naveen and allowing them to have a family, I was wondering since my first fic wasn't didn't get much interest if there were any of you interested. Thank you again.


	16. Chapter 16

After dropping Lizzy off at their home and having Alois and Naveen stay with her, Ciel and Sebastian made their way to the devil's castle through their basement. Both excited to see their children and hold them in their arms.

Deimos and Claude had taken the devil home immediately after they reached him. Ciel, unable to stand the sight of his brother on law, sent him along.

"Ciel my love slow down, I do not want you to hurt yourself again."

"I'm fine. I just want to get there before they wake up. It's been too long."

"I understand, I miss them as well." Sebastian smiled at the thought of his children waking to find them both there. They continued through the long hall to the throne room where Ann was waiting. Upon entering both were pulled into a tight embrace by the queen.

"I am so happy to see you both well and alive!" She cried.

"Mother, I've missed you, how are you?" Sebastain kissed her on the cheek.

"So much better now that my boys are home. Ciel, I cannot thank you enough for what you did for our family. Not only did you save my youngest son, but you brought back my eldest despite what he has done. Thank you Ciel.'

"It was the least I could do since you took care of my children. Were they any trouble?"

"Of course not, they listened very well. Tanaka and Finny were so amazing with them, are your other two alright?"

"They're fine, Lizzy's staying with us for a while so I left them up there."

"Wonderful, give her my love won't you, she's such a delightful girl. But look at me, droning on and you two are anxious to see your little ones, oh and Sebastian my dear, before you leave, Beth and your father would like to see you. Ciel, they are just down the hall."

"Thank you Ann."

Sebastian and Ciel walked quietly through the hall until they heard Rachel sobbing quietly.

"Miss Rachel, whatever is the matter?" Tanaka asked.

"I w-want m-mommy and d-daddy!"

"You poor child, they won't be long. They love you far too much."

"Brother Evian said the monsters made m-mommy g-go-" Ciel couldn't wait another moment.

"Rachel, come here, It's alright." The little demon jumped off the bed and ran into Ciel's arms.

"My poor baby girl, its alright now, I'm here. The monsters are gone and I have a surprise for you."

"What is it mommy, the best surprise would be d-daddy." Sebastian was touched by his daughter's words.

"I am here as well my little princess." He said kneeling down beside Ciel, Rachel moved to hug him.

"D-daddy, you came back and mommy is here, this is a happy day!" She sobbed burying her face in her father's shirt. "My brothers will be so happy, they cried until they went to sleep!"

"Did they?" Rachel nodded.

"Well, you will never have to worry about that again, your mother and I will never leave like that again." Sebastian promised.

"I am happy that you will stay. I love you both very much and-"

"Mama!" Evian shouted in his sleep. Ciel made his way over to the Child.

"Mama, don't go away, dad is away too, I want you!"

"Evian, wake up." Ciel called stroking the boy's hair. He began to toss around on the bed.

"Mama, I cannot find you and dad, why don't you come, did the monsters make you go away?"

"Evian, open your eyes, I'm right here.' Ciel said louder becoming concerned.

"Mama, Dad!" He shouted suddenly sitting up straight with tears in his eyes. Ciel held him tight.

"It's just a dream, you're okay, your father and I are right here."

"It looked very real mama."

"I know, some dreams can but It's not real at all. I love you Evian."

"You are real right mama?"

"Yes, I'm really holding you. Your father is just over there with Rachel."

"I love you mama, please do not let the monsters get you."

"The monsters won't hurt anyone anymore."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I made them go to sleep Evian, just as I told you I would the can't hurt anyone anymore."

"Mama, will you carry me to see dad?" Ciel lifted his son into his arms and did as requested. Evian grabbed onto his father and Rachel held tight to Ciel once more.

"I think we should wake Rowan and Vincent, we'll probably avoid the trauma." Sebastian nodded and soon the Michaelis family was engaged in a group hug.

"Tanaka, thank you for taking care of them. Where's Finny?'

"Out in the Queen's garden. It's good to have you both back." After collecting Finny and Cynna, who was overjoyed by their return, the family said goodbye to Ann.

"Ciel, take the children home, I need to speak to father."

"Don't be long." Ciel said, he felt tired and the children were rubbing their eyes. It was quickly decided that everyone was going back to sleep.

Sebastian sighed as he entered the darkened room and approached the bed where his father lay.

"You wanted to speak with me father?" The devil opened his eyes.

"My son, you have made me proud. War is never easy, but it does not mean that you cannot win with the odds against you, both you and Ciel have proven that. You have one hell of a mate my son, do all you can to ensure he stays by your side. Even in difficult times, your love for him is something you will always need to guide you through it. When at last it is your turn to take the throne, with Ciel by your side, no one will oppose you. Ciel is strong on his own but together you are a force that other would never dream of fighting."

"I fully intend to keep him father. Though one thing still puzzles me, the Angel, Michael. He said some-"

"That my son, is another story entirely, at the moment, just know that I am indebted to you both for all you have done as is Mordred. You two have returned the balance and brought peace to all. You will both receive many honors for your services in battle, along with those who fought at your side." The devil said weakly.

"Father, you needn't-"

"It is the highest honor hell has to give, you must accept it my son, we will have a grand gathering in your and Ciel's honor. But for now, I must rest, give Ciel my best." Upon entering the castle, Sebastian was shocked to hear Mordred's voice.

"I merely wished to express my appreciation." He said calmly.

"You are bad!" Rachel said glaring angrily at her uncle.

"Yes, I will not deny that. However it is part of our traditions to personally thank the one who saved your life, you see little one, as much as I hate it, I owe your parents my life eternally.

"What does that mean mommy?"

"It means I own him basically and he's not going to bother us anymore."

"Never mum?" Rowan asked.

"Never again, if he does, well, I gave him back his life, and I can take it away. Do we understand each other?"

"We do."

"Good, you will apologize to my family for all the things you did to them, and you will mean it or else." Mordred sighed and turned to the children.

"I am sorry for any trouble I have caused. I will no longer be a threat to your family." Rowan walked toward him and stared for a moment before kicking Mordred as hard as he could in his leg. Mordred cried out in pain. Sebastian allowed himself a smile and he chuckled softly.

"That is for all the times you hurt my mum!' Rowan exclaimed, he turned and walked back to his siblings who cheered for him and patted his shoulder.

"You little-"

"That's my son you're talking to." Ciel reminded. Mordred growled but did nothing else.

"You're excused." Ciel said coldly. Mordred hissed angrily as he passed Sebastian.

"You ought to teach those little monsters a lesson brother."

"Rowan was following one of my lessons Mordred, he was taking care if his Mother, you have done a lot worse, perhaps it is you who I need to teach." Without another word, mordred was gone. Ciel was trying to hid the the fact that he was laughing.

"Really love, you should not encourage this behavior." Sebastian teased. The children giggled.

"Mommy thinks It's funny to kick the bad man, mommy, may I try too?" Rachel asked.

"No. Right now its time for bed." Sebastian said.

"Can we read a story?"

"Children, it is very late, and I want you all rested in the morning."

"But daddy!" Rachel whined. Sebastian tried to be firm with his decison but Rachel's eyes were pleading and he couldn't stand his ground.

"One story, then sleep." The children ran to find a book. Ciel leaned into his mate who embraced him.

"You know what I think Sebastian?"

"That I will soon need to make a journey to your favorite sweets shop because your supply is low?"

"Well...yes but besides that, I think you're getting soft in your old age." Ciel teased.

"Absolute nonsense, I am the monster I have always been."

"Is that right, you gave in to a little girl, rhe Sebastian I had a contract with would never have done that."

"Rachel is not just any little girl my dear, she is my daughter, there is a difference."

"I don't believe it. You're soft."

"My darling ciel, I am not soft I am simply... More family oriented."

"Whatever you call it It's all the same."

"It most certainly is not, I am telling you I am still the vicious, cruel and vile beast you knew in your life as a human." Sebastian insisted.

"Prove it." Ciel challenged. Sebastian smirked.

"Are you certain you want that Ciel?"

"I'm waiting."

"Very well, I shall." Sebastian lifted Ciel off the floor raising him to eye level. His eyes turned a fiery red.

"I'm not scared of you, I can do that too." Sebastian allowed his fangs ti show.

"Just remember, you asked me to prove myself, do you know what happens when demons want something that is not willingly given?"

"What?"

"We take it." Sebastian said moving in closer to Ciel and kissing him. Ciel tried to push him away playfully.

"That doesn't count." The young demon said.

"Why not?"

"Because I give you those all the time anyway." Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Perhaps you're right, I have softened a touch."

"It's alright." Ciel said.

"Is it?"

"I love you just as you are, I'm happy to have you home." Sebastian nuzzled his mate.

"I love you too Ciel, I missed you."

"Daddy, we found one!" Rachel shouted from the stairs.

"your mother and I will be up shortly."

"We should get up there too." Ciel said.

"Yes, the children should have their story." Sebastian held Ciel just as he always had, and carried him up the steps. It was good to be home.

An: this is the final chapter, I thought it deserved one. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
